Equestria Divided
by NightmareDarkness
Summary: Times are dark when the land is ripped apart by the disappearance of the sisters. Everypony seems to be out for themselves. Even the mane six have split to form their own houses. Equestria is Divided, and needs hope again, but who will that be? Proofread by: Typoglyphic (who is awesome)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A mood that descended upon Equestria was dark in tone. The sisters had both disappeared without a trace and surprisingly the sun and the moon cycled still. At first there was panic and disorder, from that unbridled uncertainty the fabric that had been so meticulously maintained was falling apart. The mane six were looked too for answers mainly Twilight Sparkle. She had none. Rebellion sparked and became rampant throughout Equestria, questions had been asked and several ponies began to answer, fracturing the the once whole country with ideas and misinformation. Soon factions were pushing and pulling attacking one another in the streets and on the roads nowhere was safe. Twilight survived an attack that her parents unfortunately did not.

She had a simple idea then since Cadence was not the leading type. Ascend to alicornhood and rule alongside her friends...make all of them Alicorns and nopony would dispute their claim to power. Applejack refused outright condemning it to be an act of desperation. Twilight not wanting to kill her had her banished and branded a traitor. Fluttershy left to help the refugees that were gathering by Everfree forest. As well as Rarity refused because of a developing illness, but decided to help by other means. Rainbow Dash accepted hoping to put a quick end to the conflict just as much as Twilight did but Pinkie Pie was unsure. Blackmailing Pinkie, Twilight threatened to put all the blame of current events solely on her shoulders and so she participated in the experimental transformation. The transformation went horribly wrong. The magic burned and scared Rainbows face and chest while Pinkie's body gave out and she died. Twilight escaped unscathed to everypony's surprise.

Rainbow since the transformation, distanced herself from everypony soon gathering like minded pegasus ponies whose militaristic view was to rule Equestria in the absence of the sisters. Building airships and training several ponies complex flight patterns she soon was elected as the Commander of the group that soon called themselves House Stormwing. Their first act as a house was influenced by information given to them by Twilight who said the rebellion was being lead out of Ponyville. Ordering a sudden strike, Rainbow had to town flooded killing hundreds to root out the problem at its core.

Twilight focused her studies into the arcane hoping to solve the problems happening to Equestria with powerful magic. She summoned at chained the soul of her mentors mentor Starswirl the Bearded. Pinkie Pie was laid to rest in a sarcophagus in a tomb meant for honored ponies and a year after her body was laid to rest it was stolen by a group of skilled thieves, Twilight had many search for it but it was never seen again. She then redoubled her efforts into her studies blocking both Cadence and Shining Armor out of her life, who had both take up station as the leaders of the house they now named Moon and Star.

Applejack after hearing the fate of Pinkie made a solemn choice to remove unicorns from Equestria believing their magic was more harmful than helpful. The problem arose when the town of Ponyville was attacked and flooded by House Stormwing. Applejack and her family along with survivors of the attack retreated to family in Dodge City. There Applejack had become a loud voice of outrage. Her words turned to action and her words reached the Buffalo tribes who more than willing to join the cause. During the agreement between the two races, as a gift the tribe had Applejack join in a sacred ritual where she was contacted by a spirit of justice who offered his help in return for her right eye. Giving her eye, the spirit bestowed the vision of true sight seeing through any lie told to her or plan that was made to cause harm to her family.

Fluttershy had spent her time helping the refugees of the conflicts around the country. They had pooled resources to better care for everypony. On a return trip from a neighboring refugee camp she came home to her own camp ransacked for supplies by an Earthborn scouting party. In a fit of rage her cry was answered by the beasts of Everfree who she had hunt down the perpetrators. Many ponies had seen the Everfree forest as a sanctuary and many tribes sprang up but all would answer to Fluttershy. She asked for nothing but to defend their home when asked. Having the sisters old castle restored as her home she began to hear a voice she came to call The Everfree liege. Fluttershy then began to ask that the forest expand and then Equestria would become one forest where everypony was equal.

Rarity had other plans when it came to taking a piece of power. She found her way into the heart of Blue Blood and married. Their marriage was not long spent for the prince met with an untimely demise. Rarity was left as sole heir to Manehattan and its gem mines. Soon after she began to fall I'll with a disease called Crystallization. Her body would be slowly become encased in a crystal that would slowly drive her insane. She has yet to cerium to the crystals only thanks to her little sister Sweetie Belle. Rarity's temper was also well known to flair uncontrollably, but Sweetie Belle would always be able to calm her.

Not much is known to what happened to Pinkie Pie's body but hushed whispers speak of a mare with a smile that promises happiness and laughter for all of Equestria. Her name is the Laughing Mare and she is the only true name behind a dark Cult known only as the Cult of Laughter.

The land has fallen into shadow, war, famine, and pestilence runs rampant in this world but there are those who know nothing about race or allegiance to one pony kind. Nurse Redheart tries her best with the help of Volunteers to help the wounded and the downtrodden in a area only known as Redhearts Refuge located in the center of Equestria and all of the main houses territory. The dark times are ahead but all is not said and done when Equestria is Divided.


	2. How things have changed

Applejack Spring 21,14 ASD (After Sisters Disappearance)

Betrayal. That was the only thing that hurt now. The warm-hearted mare from the past that brought them all together was now just hellbent on finding the Alicorn sisters who had betrayed everypony. Now she was even more interested in her delusional conquest to ascend to Alicornhood. Twilight had asked her and the others to join her and that was where Applejack drew the line. It wasn't when they found out that the Royal sisters betrayed them, or even when Twilight changed after her parents died. It was the one last attempt she thought was going to save ponykind, but it was a perverse use of magic that Applejack would not be a part of. Fluttershy agreed with Applejack and flatly refused the transformation. Pinkie Pie was against it, but Twilight had something on her that made her accept the experimental transformation. Rainbow had accepted out of some misguided loyalty to the sisters, and Rarity was showing signs of a surging disease called crystallization where crystals would form slowly encasing the body until you could no longer move.

Now the friendship that was once so strong was shattered, and from its ashes rose bitter enemies. The sun and moon still rose and set. Applejack attested that too was one of the many reasons Twilight had begun practicing such dark alternatives. The worst was the news of Pinkie's death and Rainbow's escaping with severe burns over the better part of her face and barrel. With that news, Applejack had put down the cart and picked up the sword. Alliances were made, troops assembled, and all-out war declared. Equestria was divided into five main houses with several smaller factions all with goals to exploit or take over Equestria.

House Earthborn, lead by Commander Applejack, was the largest in terms of territory and military might. Its goals were to rid Equestria of unicorns and their unnatural magic. With her family being the leading circle, the Apples lead an effective and tough military that relied on one another like family.

House Stormwing, lead by Supreme Commander Rainbow Dash, was the most militarily utilized with air superiority and the fastest fliers in Equestria. Repurposing the Wonderbolts into an elite group for stealth, assassination, and recon, Rainbow had proven herself a capable leader and was always the first into a fight if her advisors didn't stop her. In her mind, the sisters did their best and everything was peaceful, and the only way for Equestria to survive these turbulent times was to enforce a strict code of military honor and duty on Equestria until the sisters' return.

House WhiteGold, run by Rarity, had the least territory, but was by far the wealthiest. Leader of the trade union and quietly known as the Crystal Spider, Rarity was the go to mare if you need any information or goods. As the owner of the gem mines, she has imposed her will on the Diamond dogs and gained a very powerful ally. Nopony wished to cross her for her crystallization has made her unstable. Her mood was often erratic, and the only thing that seemed to keep her sane was her little sister, Sweetie Belle. Rarity's motivations were often a secret to all, but when asked about her thoughts on who should lead Equestria, she simply smiled and said 'Only the ones who can afford it.'

House Moon and Star was led by Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Prince Shining Armor, but truly run by Twilight Sparkle. Her motivations were shrouded in secrecy, but one was told she planned to merge the astral plane with unicorns. Not much was known about the next plane, but one pony who did know about it in great detail was a wise wizard named Starswirl the Bearded. With dark magic she summoned and captured his soul, chaining it to her in ways nopony understood. It was unclear what she planned to do with the power she hoped to obtain, but when all was said and done, it would change the face of Equestria.

The Everfree Tribes were,as the name suggests, a collection of tribes situated within Everfree forest. They govern themselves, but all listen to Lady Fluttershy. The tribes for the longest time were content to live their lives inside the dark forest, but soon the forest began to expand unnaturally. Fluttershy had left her shy and doubtful self, only to transform into a pony who defended any under her care. It wasn't long until the thing that made the Everfree what it was contacted Fluttershy. This creature only presented itself to Fluttershy and it went by the name "the Everfree Liege". Her constant self-preservation changed to one of expansion to bring everypony under one tree…

The last was the Cult of Laughter, but it was anything but a laughing carefree group as Applejack understood it. This group group was led by an eerie creature named the Laughing Mare. Not much was known about them but that they could be anypony and everywhere. Their goals were unclear and their methods horrendous, using necromancy and cruel forms to fight. They attacked from the shadows and kept to them.

Applejack thought back to her life before the divide, which seemed a lifetime away. Applejack looked into a mirror and her once delicate features were replaced by small scars, cuts and an eyepatch over her right eye. She had made a pact with a spirit that was summoned the night they became allies with the buffalo tribes at their large feast. She had been asked to partake in a ritual that would allow them to ask for victory in the coming battles. A spirit showed itself to Applejack and presented an offer to her that she couldn't refuse. The eye of true sight that could see through any lie. She removed her eye and the deal was done. Nopony could lie to her now, and on more than one occasion her true sight had foiled a plot to assassinate her or her family.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she said, turning to face the door. Big Mac opened the door and stepped through dressed in his juggernaut battle armor. It had spikes on the shoulders and was made with plates of heavy steel that kept out almost everything that tried to pierce them. Big Mac closed the door and stopped in front of Applejack's desk.

"Scout's back?" she asked. He nodded grimly, causing Applejack to frown.

"What is it, Big Mac?" she said firmly. He took a moment to think.

"Everfree is holding ground but not advancing. Stormwing patrols are keeping to their borders. Nothing as usual in Whitegold, but we came under attack from what the patrol said was Moon and Star troops," He said, frowning. Applejack frowned as well.

"What were they doin'?" she asked. Big Mac shook his head and shrugged.

"The scouts retreated before they could tell. But on their way back they saw a large contingent of ponies flying. No colors. They looked to be traders heading east toward Redheart's Refuge," he said. Applejack digested this information before she looked up at him.

"Send a contingent to take a look-see inta' the Moon and Star. I want to know what they are doin'. Everything has been too quiet lately." Big Mac nodded his understanding and turned to leave, before stopping and looking at her as he opened the door.

"Dun' burn yourself out, sis. Get some rest," he said, walking out of the door and closing it. When he left, Applejack sighed and looked at her desk and where there had once been orchard numbers and lists of chores had been replaced by troops movements and battle plans.

"Oh, how the world has changed," she muttered.


	3. Ones Company

Rarity Spring 23,14 ASD

Rarity massaged her head with her good hoof as the throbbing increased. She had lashed out at the last pony who had disturbed her. Her numerous advisors had given her space as she coped with her mood. A small knock on the door sounded like a loud thunderclap.

"What!" she exclaimed angrily as it opened slowly to admit Sweetie Belle. She had grown up and looked much like Rarity had when she was younger, and although that would make others in her position envious, all she felt was love for her baby sis.

"Sweetie Belle? I'm sorry but my head is really hurting. I wish to be alone, dear," she said, exhausted. Sweetie Belle smiled and approached her, laying a comforting hoof on her shoulder. Rarity lifted her crystallized hoof to it. Crystal fragments cracked and clattered as they broke off and began to bleed.. Sweetie Belle began to stroke her mane and softly sing as Rarity closed her eyes, focusing on her voice. After a moment, Rarity opened her eyes and looked up at her sister.

"You always know how to make the pain go away," she said with a small chuckle. Sweetie Belle looked at her.

"What's got you so distraught?" she asked. Rarity lowered her crystal hoof and waved her other back and forth as if waving off a fly.

"It's this," she said, lifting a letter with the seal of the Moon and Star.

"Twilight? She contacted you?" Sweetie said, slightly surprised. Rarity nodded as she leaned back into her seat.

"What did she say?" Sweetie asked.

"The sum of it is to have a meeting," Rarity said, shaking her head. Sweetie Belle looked at the letter, unfurled it with her magic and began to read out loud.

"Rarity, I know we have not always seen eye to eye on matters concerning how Equestria should be run but that must be set aside. Blah blah blah…," Sweetie Belle said, skipping over the trivialities.

"Ah, I wish to converse with you regarding matters of trade between our houses, as well as things that are best left out of messages brought by couriers. I await your response. Archmage Twilight Sparkle," Sweetie finished and sighed, then looked at her sister.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as Rarity looked at her with an unsure look.

"I'm considering it… but the real question is what has she found after fourteen long years that is worth seeing one another now of all times. Who else has she told? These are the questions I have that are giving me a headache," she said exhausted. Sweetie Belle put the paper back on Rarity's desk and shook her head.

"Don't worry too much, sis. You might get wrinkles," she teased as Rarity looked up at her, shocked.

"Please don't tell me I have wrinkles!" she said, aghast, and Sweetie Belle laughed lightly.

"No, no, you look fine. But seriously…" she said, before the door opened again, admitting General Fancy Pants who bowed curtly to them both. Rarity's mood changed from light hearted to a stone cold glare.

"Mistress Rarity. News comes and it is dire," he said, resolutely. Rarity straightened her back, giving off a most regal appearance.

"What is it?" she asked venomously. Fancy Pants hesitated a moment.

"Some of the Diamond dogs are acting out against you in the mining quarter," he said briskly. Rarity didn't bat an eyelash.

"Make an example of them," she said. Fancy Pants frowned.

"In what way milady?" he asked, unsure.

"Have the leader dragged and beaten. I'll have no disobedience from them. Then have them chained and lead to the gem mines. Was there anything else?" she said coolly, as if stating a fact. Fancy Pants nodded.

"Yes Milady. There are rumors of the cult working out of the poor quarter," he explained. Rarity gave a soft glare at nopony in particular as she thought a moment.

"Investigate and have my sirens try to gather intel. We have to root out those corpse raising zealots," she said as Fancy nodded and left quickly to carry out her orders. Sweetie Belle looked at her sadly.

"A lady's work is never done, I'm afraid, dear. Thank you for visiting me. I'll get back to you about what I will do with Twilight's proposal," Rarity said, lifting her red rimmed glasses to her eyes as she began to read again. Sweetie Belle nodded to her and quietly left.

Twilight Spring 24, 14 ASD

The stone walled room had the feeling of a dungeon, but Twilight moved about it with ease and familiarity. The ghostly visage of an old pony with a long white beard watched her with a neutral expression. Starswirl the Bearded sighed, and Twilight's eye twitched and annoyance.

"What?" she said pointedly.

"Nothing…" he said passively.

"You always sigh when you're deep in thought or have something to say," she said as she lifted two vials and began to mix the two.

"What would Celestia think of you now?" he murmured. Twilight froze.

"What did you just say…" she turned on him was a dark look.

"I remember that look," he said coldly.

"Then you should be afraid of it…" she said, continuing to mix her two potions evenly.

"No, that was the same look Sombra gave Celestia and Luna when they refused to ally with him. That began the Crystal conflict all those years ago," he said, thinking back.

"Don't compare me to a tyrant," she said angrily. He simply watched her with a look of overwhelming sadness.

"It's not too late you know. Yes, you've made mistakes, but you can try to mend them," Starswirl said carefully. Twilight was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly, putting the vials into their holders before turning showing a neutral expression to him.

"I was so sure of myself and in my haste, I murdered my friend Pinkie Pie and severely hurt Rainbow, who was so loyal to me even after Applejack refused," she paused as her face cracked and twisted, overbearing guilt washing over her. Then she continued.

"No Starswirl, the only ponies close to me are you, Spike, and at a distance Rarity, who is just as secretive as I am. Nopony trusts me and nopony should. I also don't trust in anypony but myself," she finished. Starswirl bowed his head slightly.

"If there is one thing I know from my long life, it's that guilt will always eat you away unless you forgive yourself," he said gingerly as he looked up at her again.

"Starswirl, its war we are in and Applejack has no reservations about cleansing this country of unicorns calling our magic unnatural. I'll abandon this land for a better Equestria, and all Unicorns will know peace from the threat of the Earthborn," Twilight said, turning to her vials again. Twilight finished as she then heard scuffling and the yelling of a pony.

"That must be the spy," she said as she combined the two liquids causing the two colors to combine and become a dark inky black with a soft sizzle.

"The last potion I tested seemed to give the unsightly effect of burning one's insides to the point that his insides spilled onto the floor. I wonder what this one will do…" she said, lifting the veil up for a closer inspection as she smiled cruelly.


	4. In Clouds and On Earth

Rainbow Dash Summer 1, 14 ASD

The sun crested over the clouds as the first day of summer arrived, along with the throbbing pain that never truly left her alone. She rolled out of her bed and walked to her dresser that contained several pill bottles. She opened a few, taking one or two at a time. After her daily ritual, she looked at the mirror that reflected an odd sight. The right half of her face was scarred by burns that would never allow her cyan coat to regrow. Her chest had a similar scar, but it looked like it was drawn on deliberately. A knock on her door turned her ear toward the source of the sound.

"Yes?" Rainbow said, her voice grave. The door opened, and Scootaloo poked her head in.

"The captains are awaiting your presence in the war room. The scouts are back," she said, before coming into the room fully. Rainbow cursed under her breath. She had slept in.

"Ya, ya, I got it. I'll be out in a minute," she said, waving her hoof. She then caught Scootaloo quickly glance at her scars. Rainbow remembered the day Scootaloo saw her the first time. She was crying and never left her side in the hospital.

"Are you ok?" she asked, more as a friend than as a subordinate. Rainbow appreciated everything Scootaloo had done, but she couldn't afford to have anypony close to her. She knew ponies plotted against her, and anypony close to her was a target.

"No, that will be all, Scoutmaster Scootaloo," Rainbow said, and with a sullen look Scootaloo nodded.

"Yes, Supreme Commander," she said and left the room.

Rainbow dressed in her military uniform and made her way down the cloud corridors to the war room where she could hear a heated argument going on between her officer's.

"It's not in the budget!" Commander Spitfire exclaimed.

"If we want to keep our borders, figure something out. You're chief of logistics," Commander Soarin said, annoyed.

"You're chief of tactics! Figure out how to work with what you have," she shot back.

"Quite loud for the morning don't you think?" Rainbow said, walking in. The room came to attention and she waved her hoof.

"Carry on," Rainbow said.

"Supreme Commander," Commander Fleetfoot said with a nod. Scootaloo stood to Rainbow's side as she placed a file with reports.

"We will leave logistics and movement of assets for after I hear what is going on," Rainbow said before either Spitfire and Soarin could voice their opinions. Scootaloo walked to a wall with a map of Equestria and several icons indicating their forces as well as information on opposing factions movements based on scout reports.

"Spies indicate that Rarity and Twilight are talking to one another. We don't know the contents, so we are still investigating. The borders of Everfree are becoming more active with the amount of Earthborn troops amassing at the westwood. Several earthborn ponycopters have been spotted making routine flybys along our borders," Scootaloo said, taking a breath.

"Do we know why they are amassing their army at the forest's edge?" Soarin asked. Scootaloo shook her head.

"No idea. The last assault against Everfree was fruitless, but the force now isn't as large as the force that was amassed last time," Scootaloo said, tapping her chin and trying to come up with a suitable idea.

"A distraction," Soarin said, almost without thought. They all looked at him.

"Explain," Rainbow said. Soarin looked at them and shrugged.

"Have a force drain the population of Everfree and send in a small, more discrete force to take out Fluttershy. That's what I believe," he explained. Rainbow frowned in thought as she mulled this over.

"We need to take advantage of this. Have scouts follow the Earthborn group in, and when they get into conflict our forces will end the Everfree Tribes once in for all," Rainbow said coldly.

Fluttershy Summer 3,14 ASD

Trotting through the forest, she stopped slowly,took in a deep breath of flowers, and smiled. Three birds flew down and chirped happily as she watched them swoop and dive playfully. She looked at her reflection in the clear glass like water. Her head had curved horns as well as a tuft of hair forming around her neck. Her once blue eyes now were a solid green and improved her night vision. The gifts of the Everfree Liege had been a boon to be sure, and, though they had scared her at first, she had gotten used to them. The birds landed in the water and began to clean and preen themselves until heavy steps scared the birds away and she looked over her shoulder at the massive minotaur.

"Lady Fluttershy. The Earthborn force is standing its ground and have been for the last few days. I suggest we attack. Fortune favors the bold," Iron Will advised. Fluttershy turned to face him then walked past him.

"I will consult the Everfree Liege. Wait for my orders. Stay defensive. Fortune may favor the bold, but victory favors the prepared," she said. Iron Will placed his hand to his chest and bowed to her.

"Wise words, milady," he agreed and fell into step beside her. They made their way to the castle, passing through the village that had sprung up around the castle she had renovated and claimed as her own. Many were missing as all but the mothers and fillies had relocated to the western forest to fend off the Earthborn.

"Lady Fluttershy!" a small voice said as a group of fillies and colts ran up to her. She smiled warmly at their smiling faces.

"Hello everypony. I hope you all are taking your schooling seriously," she said in a motherly tone. A few of them scuffed their hooves in the dirt avoiding eye contact.

"L-Lady….F-Fluttershy…" a small, meek voice spoke and she looked down at a small colt whose green coat made him almost blend in with the grass. His face was mostly covered by his dark blue mane. His shy demeanor made her think back to who she use to be, and she felt her heart swell as she took a step toward him. He lowered his head and she smiled.

"No need to worry little one. What is it?" she asked softly, making the young colt lifted his head with a small smile.

"I-I'm just wondering...are we safe from the Earthborn here?" he asked. Fluttershy placed a hoof on his head and softly rustled his mane so she could see his face.

"What's you name, young one?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Green Trees," he said, looking up at her.

"Well, Green Trees, if any bad ponies come here I will save you from them, just like Iron Will has saved so many before you," She gave him a wink. The voice of their teacher called out, and the kids all looked at each other. They each said their goodbyes as they went back to their teacher.

"Bye, Lady Fluttershy," Green Trees said as he ran off. She continued to the castle, and Iron Will chuckled, causing her to look at him with a sidelong glance.

"What?" she asked.

"I remember how much you have changed, and I am glad you lead us. Your kindness knows no bounds it seems," he said. Fluttershy was quiet a moment before saying.

"My kindness has its limits," She said cooly. They entered the throne room, and she entered a door that would lead down to the depths of the castle.

"Wait here," she ordered, and Iron Will obeyed. She descended into the darkness as the smell of moss, sounds of creaking wood and rustling vines surrounded her. A voice echoed in her mind as she stepped into a large dimly lit chamber.

"You come because of the mass of unwelcome life at my borders," the voice said.

"Yes. Do you wish to attack and end them?" she asked. The ground shuddered a moment.

"No… there are intruders… close. Keep to the borders. If they attack… rain wipes away all," it said.

"We shall be the rain," she said as she turned and left, ascending the stairs. As she came to the door she heard a loud explosion and the sound of hoofcannons.

"Protect the village!" she heard Iron Will's voice bellow as she bust from the door, seeing Earthborn troops smeared in forest trimmings and mud used as a camouflage to sneak into Everfree.

Screams of fleeing ponies filled the air as well as war cries of the Earthborn. She charged out of the doors and past Iron Will, who reached out for her.

"No, Milady!" but he missed her. He growled and charged after her with a battle axe in hand.

"To the lady!" Iron shouted as several minotaurs joined him, forming a group. A colt's screams caught Fluttershy's attention as she looked to see Green Trees running towards her with fearful tears in his hopeful eyes.

"Green Trees!" she shouted before a crack of a hoofcannon filled the air, and Green Trees fell into the mud, motionless. Fluttershy stood as the world slowed and a deep pain lanced her heart. She closed her eyes, lifted her head to the sky, and let out an unequine scream of sorrow, sadness and fury. Everypony stopped for a moment before the earth burst upward with tendrils of vines that impaled several Earthborn troops near her.

"Kill them!" she ordered, and Iron Will gave a battle cry as he and his minotaurs charged forth, cleaving the shaken Earthborn ponies. Fluttershy approached Green Trees and nuzzled him, but he did not move. She heard the steps of a large Earthborn Juggernaut, and she looked up at him. Her glare was dark and cruel. The Juggernaut lowered his horned helmet and charged. Fluttershy's eyes glowed green and vines sprang from the ground, trying to slow down the rampaging Juggernaut.

"Lady!" Iron Will said, slamming into the side of the large pony and knocking him off balance, causing him to trip and fall onto his side. Vines soon encased the Juggernaut. Iron will removed his helmet. Fluttershy approached him, and his red coat and orange mane were all too familiar.

"You will pay for this, Big Mac," she said darkly.


	5. Forced Allies and Shadows

Apple Bloom Summer 6,14 ASD

"Damn the Sisters to Tartarus!" Applejack screamed and kicked a chair, then bucked her desk in frustration.

"I shoulda never agreed 'ta let that apple-for-brains brother 'o mine go on that mission!" she exclaimed.

"He insisted, sis. The fact we got so close is because of him," Apple Bloom said, trying to calm her sister, though she knew well that it would be fruitless.

"You should have helped me stop him!" Applejack lashed out.

"What did the letter say?" Apple Bloom asked, looking at the crumpled paper on the desk.

"That his head will be on display on the treeline in a week's time unless we pull our forces back and relinquish all of the northern part of Earthborn Territory," she said through her teeth while staring out of the window. Apple Bloom approached the crumpled paper on the desk and noticed a small red stain. Unwrapping the paper, she gasped and recoiled as a disembodied red ear fell from it. She looked up at her sister in shock.

"What are we gonna to do, Applejack?" She asked.

"My hooves are tied. I have to give inta' Fluttershy's demands. We lost our parents a long time ago, and I won't lose my brother too." She said, glaring at Apple Bloom.

"We took a big gamble and we lost," she said angrily. Apple Bloom covered the severed ear tip and looked at her sister.

"How does she want to do the exchange?" Apple Bloom asked, unsure.

"Removing the troops from the forest's edge is easy, but relinquishing the top part of the Earthborn territory will be harder. I've ordered the troops away from the forest. Hopefully that will buy us time." she said, becoming infuriated by her own words.

"Buy us time for what?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack looked at her sister.

"To sneak in and rescue Big Mac," she said. Apple Bloom's eyes widened in shock.

"You'd not giving up the north?!" she said.

"Buck no! We fought hard for that land," Applejack said. Apple Bloom eyes darted left and right in thought, finally coming up blank with answers.

"How!" she exclaimed. Applejack took in a deep breath and was silent a moment.

"I'm asking Rarity for a favor." She said. Apple Bloom's jaw fell open.

Cranky Doodle. Summer 7, 14 ASD

The smell of death permeated the air as Cranky Doodle stood before the sarcophagus of Pinkie Pie. Her skin was well preserved, and the wounds she had received from her forced transformation were stitched carefully closed.. Her eyes were colored with a light purple eyeliner along with a necklace of pearls. A permanent peaceful smile was on her muzzle, giving her the look of her having a pleasant dream.

"Cranky…" a female voice resounded in his mind as a shadow took form beside the sarcophagus. A dark pink mare with a sharp toothed smile wearing a jester's outfit looked at him with black eyes only lit by a single red dot that burrowed into Cranky Doodle.

"Milady Laughing Mare." He said, respectfully bowing.

"The astral plain is abuzz. It's good you came as quickly as you have. Something is happening that will remake the borders of this country. Step up recruitment and prepare for my word." Her voice echoed within his mind. Her eyes and uncomfortably happy smile bore down upon him.

"As you command," he said as he felt her presence disappear. Standing, he stood up and left the inner sanctum that was guarded by several unmoving and ever vigilant undead. He entered a double-doored room and several faces looked at him.

"What is the good word?" Derpy asked as she smiled. Cranky found his place at the head of the table and looked at his prophets.

"We have need of the herald," he said to Derpy who smiled and clapped her hooves together happily.

"Yay! What is her lady's message?" she asked. Cranky looked at the other prophets.

"We have new orders from the Laughing Mare." He looked at Lyra Heartstrings who sat on his right.

"You must begin to get ready for more members. We are commanded to increase recruitment and work toward a major event that will be occurring soon. Surprise, you are to also begin recruiting more Euphories." The pegasus gave a salute in acknowledgement. Cranky then continued.

"Pokey Pierce, have your jesters spread out and keep their ears to the ground for movement of forces," he finished and looked at Screwball who waved her hoof, making him silent till she closed her eyes.

"So much to do. Let me just do my thing, ok? I'll let you know if the astral plane coughs up something other than riddles and poppycock," she said. Cranky nodded. He refocused on Derpy who sat there with her blissful smile,her one eye looking at her while the other looked away.

"Take this information to the other cult cells in the cities, then tell them after this to wait for the word," he said. Derpy nodded and stood up, signaling the meeting adjourned. The doors opposite to him opened, admitting Mayor Mare who had several papers with her. She nodded to each of the prophets and approached Cranky Doodle.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Some things need your attention, High Prophet," she said, putting a report before him.

"There is a matter involving the diamond dogs that were smuggling us crystals and gems. They attracted attention and, well, now they are being punished. We need a new source, the ones from the Earthborn connections aren't enough. The demands for gems is getting higher since we've begun teaching more about necromancy," she said, concerned.

"Try to make another contact within the diamond dogs. We will have to silence those discovered. Does anypony know if they are connected to us?" he asked to which Mayor Mare shook her head,

"So far, they are silent," she said. Cranky thought for a moment.

"Better safe than sorry. Silence them," he said. She wrote it down and then looked at him expectantly.

"Was there something else?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"We captured a pony who was trying to bring information to one of the guards in house Whitegold, asking for sanctuary. Thankfully, the guard he told was one of us, but if he hadn't been it could have been disastrous." She looked up at the door and nodded to a hooded figure who nodded back and disappeared. A yelling and kicking pony struggled as he was pulled into the room and as soon as his eyes landed on Cranky and his struggling intensified.

"No! No! I promise I won't do it again!" he pleaded. Cranky stood up as the approached the pony and smiled

"All is forgiven brother," he said and the pony looked up at him and chuckled.

"I promise I will serve the Laughing Mare." he said with a crooked smile. Cranky nodded and smiled warmly.

"Oh, I don't doubt you brother. But... " he said, looking at the hooded pony to his left and nodding. A dagger was plunged into the pony's spine, causing him to scream and kick as the second hooded pony joined and plunged another blade into the pony. The two stabbed him repeatedly until Cranky held up his hoof, stopping them. The blades dripped red and the floor was a lake of blood. Cranky dipped his hoof in the blood and placed it on the dead pony's forehead as his lifeless eyes stared at emptiness.

"You will serve us, brother," he said with a smile as the two hooded ponies pulled their hoods to reveal their smiling faces. Cranky began to recite incantations in a dark gravelly voice and soon the body jerked and began to struggle to stand as the skin and bowels fell away, revealing bone and a permanent smile that forced itself on the stallion's face. Tears fell from his eyes.

"You are going to spread Laughter across Equestria like your brothers and sisters," Cranky said with an insane smile.


End file.
